


Rocky Protests for Jin Jin

by FanGaL



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: I saw a Astroad in Japan video on YouTube. For some reason Jin Jin was crying. And Rocky was trying to comfort him. And I totally ship them.(Its a shame that I'm shipping people without their permission) This fanfiction extremely exaggerates on that.





	1. Chapter 1

Astro was doing a concert called Astroad in Japan. The host asked a question to Jin Jin. I don't know what it was......I don't know Japanese or even Korean.......Jin Jin's reaction was full of tears :( . The host continues her stupid q and a. Then Rocky cuddles Jin Jin from behind him. The expression on his face changed he was angry ; ( . He scooted a little away from Jin Jin and said "CAN'T U SEE HE'S CRYING. YOUR STILL THROWING QUESTIONS AT HIM. YOUR MAKING HIM CRY EVEN MORE. I'M DONE HOW MANY TIMES DOES JIN JIN HAS TO CRY ON STAGE ; ( " Then Rocky throws/slam the microphone behind him. Then runs away with tears in his eyes. He runs to the backstage then goes through the exit. He see's a bench in the parking lot in front of their car and he sits there. Its raining really lightly. Jin Jin gets worried about Rocky. He knows he can't leave the concert like that but Rocky did that for him. So he didn't freaking care. He said " Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom!!" The other members are confused worried but they know Jin Jin is the most lit and cute leader they ever had and he can handle everything they believe in him. So anyways Jin Jin ran outside and found Rocky. Rocky was crying. Jin Jin came behind Rocky who was sitting on the bench and cuddled him. He said " Why did you leave the stage like that? I was fine and now I'm worried about you!!" Rocky said " How dare they make you cry like that? She keeps asking you those questions even tho they can litterly see you cry like that? Even tho it's cute I don't want to see you cry it breaks my heart!!" Jin Jin says " It's all about the money sadly. Don't worry about me let's head back inside." Then gives him a kiss on cheek the says " Thanks for standing up for me : D" Then Jin Jin heads towards the entrance then he stops and looks behind him. He thinks "wait what Rocky is not coming". He says " You know what I ain't going back either!!" He sits beside Rocky and leans on him while giving him a side hug and says " I can't see you cry like that either!!!"Then Rocky stops crying and says " I'm now happy that you are here : ) " Jin Jin says " So am I. It was fun escaping the concert. Even though it's just the dance steps that are hard for us since were just rappers." They give each other a high five. Jin Jin says " You said I'm done but you know what was my excuse for leaving the stage?" Rocky says " You probably said I need to go get a tissue right?? Jin Jin says " I said " Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom! " " Rocky said "Tissue more like toilet paper!" Then they both laugh like really cutely you know the have really good smiles like smiley faces. Jin Jin said " That was a good roast on tissues San ha might like teasing them!!" Rocky said " Teasing tissues?? " Jin Jin says "Yeah " they both laugh at this corny joke which was more like a cheesy joke because cheese is better. Then rest of the Astro members come because they are done with the performance.. MJ says points and laugh at them and says " What the heck were you guys doing out here?" Moonbin and Eunwoo said " We were worried." Rocky said " We are chilling out here." Jin Jin says " Having a time of our lives" San ha said"ha! I knew it nah it just teasing are you guys OK? Then Rocky and Jin Jin nod at the same time with a smile. Then all of them yawn. Eunwoo says" We need to go home" They all get in their car the Morning call song plays . Sanha says " Why are we listening to this at night. Then MJ changes it to "Real love". MJ says don't worry next time I will put "Again". MoonBin says " Good choice I'm in the mood to listen to those type of songs especially at night. JinJin says " I also recommend "Baby". Then after a few minutes they reach home. All of them are asleep Eunwoo is the driver that's why he is awake. He wakes them up. All of them wake up except JinJin. Rocky says " I guess I will carry him on my back." MJ says "Haha thats what they do with drunk girls in dramas!!" All of them laugh. Sanha says "JinJin must be heavy." All of them laugh for some reason. Rocky somehow manages to put JinJin on his back and MJ is guarding/following them to make sure if JinJin falls down he can catch him. They walk out of the car and they feel the wonderful breeze. They are now inside their home. Rocky puts JinJin on the bed. He kisses him on the forehead and whispers" good night homie". Then heads to his room. Then MJ comes he whispers" I didn't get to catch you. It's fine...I will do it next time.!" then he winks ;) Then he kisses JinJin on the cheek. Then he goes to his room. I guess it's a love illuminati just kidding what I meant to say is a love triangle. A love triangle between Rocky,Mj, and JinJin.


	2. Moonbin being compared to his Tigger PJ's (Deleted chapter)

Moonbin was stareing at a photo of him in trigger PJ's. Eunwoo knows what he is thinking. He says " I know people say you look cute when you were younger but that doesn't mean you are not cute anymore. You are still ..... " Then he shows the QT (Quick trip logo) on his coffee cup glass thingie of a giggie. Then he blush. Moonbin knows what he was saying. He was trying to say he is still cute but it was hard not easy least lemon sqeazy. Moonbin says "Thnx homie". Eunwoo smiled even though he was trying not to. You can tell he was doing the try to not smile challenge. Eunwoo shows moonbin the "You Smile MV fanmade Moonbin". Moonbin smiled and enjoyed the video like Eunwoo was. The video ended then Moonbin and Eunwoo look behind the couch they were sitting on they see Sanha. They both get embarrassed. Sanha said " That was a good video good smile MoonBin." Then Sanha did the aegyo(cute pose) where you smile and made a check mark with your hand under your chin. MoonBin blushes and he says " Stop with the compliments, don't butter me ( don't flatter me). Sanha says " Well butter is yummy" Then eunwoo says "Yeah " and high five him. Moonbin is thinking how to tell them that no one really ever tells them his cute they just keep thinking about his abbs. THAT IS SO WRONG. AND MESSED UP. He doesn't feel like bringing up that topic. He discides that if someone ever tells him to take off his shirt he will quit ASTRO. And their contract with their company fantagio ends in five years and they are not even that popular yet. He is also thinks leaving his homies is bad. He is not that worried about the contract because maybe they can renew it like library books. He is worried about his privacy. The best thing he can do is talk to his leader Jin Jin but he also show his abbs so it would be a fail. Then he remembers if Jungkook the most popular kpop guy doesn't have to show his abbs than he is fine. Eunwoo says " What are you thinking about? " MoonBin says "I'm concern about my fans and privacy, people like to see me shirt less." He felt close to Eunwoo for some reason that shared this without a even thinking. He was gonna share this with Rocky he was more close to him. Why Eunwoo? Eunwoo says " I understand most of our fans only notice me? like what about you guys? But I see your situation is more worse than mine, they want to look at you shirtless." Sanha said "Lose your abbs" Moonbin says "Good idea ". Problem solved!! Moonbin is now thinking why did he share this with Eunwoo and even Sanha was there. He notices he feels close to both Rocky and Eunwoo and maybe even Sanha. He randomly hears his voice in his brain say "I love Eunwoo". He is confuse how can my brain randomly say this without even my brain knowing it. He starts to understand his heart said that. He is like ohhh I get it now. He is thinking wait but I'm close to Rocky. He thinks " well he likes Jin Jin anyways". I don't need to think twice like the kpop group twice. Eunwoo says " Your day dreaming right?" Moonbin "umm no." Sanha "haha who day dreams about losing abbs Eunwoo?" Then they all laugh without doing the try not to laugh challenge. I guess it's a love Illuminati. Just kidding a love triangle between Eunwoo,Moonbin, and Sanha. We mentioned the Rocky,MJ, and Jin Jin love triangle(love Illuminati Ha ha ) earlier, both of these love triangles are combined together to make ASTRO and its star logo thingie of a jiggle. Anyone of those angles can switch its places but they can't be replaced. Let me give examples of angles switching its places: Rocky,Moonbin, and ,MJ or Jin Jin, MJ,and Eunwoo or etc. And angles can't be replaced means if they lose a member or a member leaves no one can be the substitute this only works for teachers.


	3. MoonBin the Anime Character

(Eunwoo and Moonbin are roomates) Moonbin was staring at a picture of a anime character with white hair. (It was Kobayashi from Trickster). Eunwoo knew what he was thinking he snatched the photo. He says "I know what your thinking. Don't dye your hair...." Moonbin says " Why not !?!" (Eunwoo blushes and turns his face away from MoonBin) As Eunwoo starts saying "Your cute with black hair." Jin Jin enters their room. Jin Jin blushes because he thought Eunwoo was talking to him. And Eunwoo got startled and still is blushing. MoonBin blushes then he cracks up (He knows Eunwoo was talking to him before even JinJin came. He is laughing at the misunderstood situation.) Eunwoo looks away from Jin Jin and then looks at MoonBin accidently then looks in front of him. He doesn't want to look right or left. JinJin nervously says " Really? Are you sure?" Eunwoo says " Yeah " (By the way JinJin is in his hairstyle from the confession song) JinJin says " This isn't a joke right? I see MoonBin laughing?" MoonBin says "No No" Eunwoo says " I was talking to Moonbin but I really mean it you look really cute in black hair too. Everyone in ASTRO should not dye their." JinJin cuddles Eunwoo and Moonbin does the same. Then Eunwoo says "If you guys ever dye your hair again I will dye mines." Both stop cuddling Jin Jin and MoonBin say " No No." He looks at Jin Jin and Moonbin happily and cuddles them up. He kisses both of them on the head.


End file.
